supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Link
Link''' redirige aquí. Para ver información acerca de sus otras encarnaciones, véase Link (desambiguación).'' :Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Link (SSB), Link (SSBM), Link (SSBB), Link (SSB4) y Link (SSBU). Link (リンク''' Rinku'') es el protagonista de la [[The Legend of Zelda (universo)|serie de videojuegos The Legend of Zelda]] de Nintendo. Link ha salvado a Hyrule y a la Princesa Zelda incontables veces, y es el portador de la Espada Maestra y la Trifuerza del Valor. Link ha aparecido en todos los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como un personaje inicial. Perfil [[Archivo:Link Ocarina of Time.png|thumb|left|130px|Art oficial de Link en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.]] Link hizo su primera aparición en el juego The Legend of Zelda, el cual narraba su aventura para rescatar a la Princesa Zelda y a la tierra de Hyrule del malvado Ganon. El diseño de Link (una túnica verde con un gorro del mismo color) fue originalmente utilizado con el fin de que, por su extraña apariencia, fuera fácil de reconocer. Este diseño tiene dos posibles orígenes: uno de ellos es que Link estaba inspirado en el Peter Pan de la película de Walt Disney, y el otro es que fue utilizado debido a dificultades con el hardware del NES (al igual que el de Mario). Un ocurrencia común es que, en casi cada título, se puede ver a Link despertar al inicio de cada aventura. Link, quien vive como una persona normal, eventualmente descubre su destino de salvar a Hyrule y a la Princesa Zelda, normalmente de las intenciones del malvado Ganondorf, y a lo largo de su viaje se convierte en un héroe. En palabras de su creador, Shigeru Miyamoto, este despertar simboliza el inicio de la aventura del jugador, pues incluso el nombre de este personaje, "Link" (el cual se traduce a "enlace" en español), representa la unión que hay entre Link y quien lo controla; es de hecho, por esta misma razón, por la que Link es un personaje carente de diálogos significativos en la mayoría de los juegos en los que aparece. [[Archivo:Link Twilight Princess.png|thumb|left|120px|Art oficial de Link en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.]]Sin embargo, es necesario mencionar que aunque ha habido varios juegos de The Legend of Zelda, no todos tienen como protagonista al mismo Link; los juegos avanzan y retroceden en la cronología, alterando algunas veces el origen de algunos elementos y haciendo algunas referencias a otros juegos de la serie. De forma similar, Link también se ha enfrentado a otros enemigos que han logrado poner en peligro al reino de Hyrule, aunque la mayoría de estos enemigos suelen estar relacionados de alguna manera al villano principal. En la mayoría de los juegos de la serie, Link es el portador de la Trifuerza del Valor, lo cual, entre otras habilidades, lo protege de cualquier tipo de magia oscura. Además de esto, Link es un hábil guerrero con cualquier arma que esté a su disposición. En The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, ocurren diferentes sucesos que dan lugar a una separación de la línea del tiempo en la que se desarrollaban los juegos, creando tres futuros distintos: *La línea del héroe caído: Una línea temporal donde Link, a pesar de dar su mejor esfuerzo, muere a manos de Ganondorf en la batalla final. Dicho evento resultaría en que Ganondorf obtendría la Trifuerza completa y sumiría el mundo en la oscuridad. Diferentes batallas para detenerle ocurrieron a través del tiempo, y aunque el reino de Hyrule sale victorioso, había perdido una gran cantidad de vidas inocentes. Aqui se desarrollan juegos como The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past y The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. *La línea del héroe niño: Una línea temporal en donde Link, tras ser enviado a su tiempo por la princesa Zelda, advierte al rey de Hyrule sobre los eventos que sucederán si decide confiar en Ganondorf y logrando que encarcelen al villano; haciendo esto, los recuerdos del héroe del tiempo son borrados de la historia, ya que estos nunca ocurrieron. Es aquí donde toman lugar juegos como The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask y The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. *La línea del héroe adulto: En esta línea del tiempo, los recuerdos de las proezas realizadas por el héroe del tiempo aun persisten. Sin embargo, dicho héroe desapareció sin dejar rastro cuando el reino más lo necesitó, lo que desencadenó el evento conocido como el Gran Diluvio, el cual sumergió a Hyrule y el viejo mundo bajo los mares. Este evento terminó dando origen a juegos como The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker y The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Durante los sucesos de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword se revelan grandes detalles sobre el por qué Link (y todas sus futuras encarnaciones) es siempre el elegido para velar por el bien del reino de Hyrule. Al final de dicho juego, tras salir victorioso en la batalla contra el Heraldo de la muerte, él maldice a Link y a Zelda, afirmando que su odio renacería una y otra vez para enfrentarse hasta el fin de los tiempos contra aquel que porte el alma del héroe (Link) y la encarnación de la diosa Hylia (Zelda). Espada Maestra [[Archivo:Espada_Maestra_Ocarina_of_Time.png|thumb|100px|Art oficial de la Espada Maestra en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.]]Link suele ser acompañado en sus aventuras por la espada que la misma diosa Hylia creó para él, la Espada Maestra. Originalmente conocida como la "Espada divina", fue la prueba de Link el tener que atravesar diversas dificultades, obteniendo la llama de las tres diosas doradas para poder transformarla en la auténtica Espada Maestra. A la espada se le han atribuido diferentes habilidades a lo largo de la serie: en The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Link podía usarla para redirigir rayos, mientras que en algunos juegos, la espada es capaz de lanzar ondas de energía cuando Link tiene su vitalidad al máximo. Sin embargo, la habilidad que esta espada ha tenido en cada juego en el que ha aparecido es la de repeler el mal, siendo de hecho la única espada capaz de herir realmente a Ganondorf y acabar con él. En la serie Super Smash Bros., la Espada Maestra hace acto de presencia como el arma principal de Link en todas sus apariciones. Toon Link también hace uso de una versión de esta, mientras que Young Link usa la espada Kokiri en su lugar. En Super Smash Bros. right|160px Link hace su primera aparición en un juego de lucha en Super Smash Bros. como uno de los ocho personajes iniciales. Está basado en su encarnación en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Su ataque especial normal es un rápido Bumerán que retorna hacia Link, mientras que su ataque especial hacia abajo le permite sacar una Bomba, y su ataque especial hacia arriba es el Ataque circular, el cual es fuerte pero no recorre mucha distancia. Debido a la Espada Maestra, sus ataques tienen alcance superior. A pesar de que Link posee esta ventaja, él también posee sus desventajas, entre las cuales están sus pobres habilidades de recuperación, su pobre velocidad, y su alto peso que, si bien lo hace resistente a un recibir un K.O., también lo deja vulnerable a los combos. Debido a estas razones, Link está colocado en la 11ª posición de la tier list del juego. Perfil de Link (en inglés) :Link :Link is the valiant boy hero of "The Legend of Zelda" series in which he fights against the evil Ganon to recover the Triforce. Though his tools may change with each adventure, his strength and righteousness remain constant. With his trusty sword and a variety of weapons, he takes adventure head on! :*''The Legend of Zelda'' (NES) :*''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (SNES) :*''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (N64) En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Link regresa en Super Smash Bros. Melee una vez más como un personaje inicial. Si bien su estilo de lucha es similar, algunos movimientos han cambiado; su Ataque circular, por ejemplo, ahora le da mucha más altura. Su Bumerán es ahora su ataque especial lateral, recibiendo el Arco como su nuevo ataque especial normal: la distancia que la flecha recorre depende de cuánto Link la cargue. Link se encuentra en la 18va. posición en la tier list de este juego, debido a sus varias mejoras. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Link :Aún cuando sólo era un niño, todos sabían que Link sería el guerrero de quien dependería el destino del Reino de Hyrule (y de muchas otras tierras). Sus épicos enfrentamientos contra las fuerzas de las tinieblas ya forman parte de la leyenda. Link está ligado a la Princesa Zelda y al malvado Ganondorf por el extraordinario poder de la Trifuerza. :*''The Legend of Zelda'' Inglés :Link :Even in his youth, Link was already becoming the warrior who would carry the destiny of Hyrule (and many other lands) on his shoulders. His epic struggles against the forces of darkness are written in legend, and he is bound to the Princess Zelda and the archfiend Ganondorf by the awesome power of the Triforce. :*''The Legend of Zelda'' (07/87) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Una vez más, Link vuelve como un personaje inicial en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Su diseño se basa en su encarnación en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Sus armas también han cambiado a sus diseños en este juego; su Bumerán se volvió el Bumerán Tornado, mientras que el Gancho ha sido sustituido por la Zarpa. No obstante, aunque Link es más poderoso en general que en Super Smash Bros. Melee, él sufrió graves reducciones a su velocidad y recuperación, lo que hace que sus antiguas y nuevas desventajas lo posicionen en el 35to. lugar de la tier list. Al igual que todos los personajes, ahora tiene un Smash Final que consigue al destruir una Bola Smash. Su Smash Final es el Golpe Trifuerza, en el cual la Trifuerza del Valor que Link posee lanza un haz de luz que forma una prisión con forma de dos Trifuerzas alrededor de quien el haz toque. Link entonces se aproxima, empieza a realizar varios espadazos al oponente, y lo manda a volar con un último golpe. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Link :Un muchacho que se erigió en salvador de Hyrule. Portador de la Trifuerza del Valor, lucha para impedir que Ganondorf conquiste el mundo. Su atuendo verde es una constante en toda la serie. Posee una gran habilidad como espadachín, jinete y arquero, aunque tampoco es manco usando bombas y bumeranes. :*''NES: The Legend of Zelda'' :*''Wii: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' Inglés :Link :A young man who emerged to rescue Hyrule from peril. He's the bearer of the Triforce of Courage who fights to keep Ganondorf from conquering the world. His green outfit is a constant throughout the series. He's a skilled swordsman, horseman, and archer. He's also proficient with bombs and boomerangs. :*''NES: The Legend of Zelda'' :*''Wii: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 right|200px Link es uno de los personajes que aparecen en la cuarta entrega de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Su diseño en la versión de Wii U se basa una vez más en su encarnación en Twilight Princess, aunque también incorpora elementos de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword; en la versión de Nintendo 3DS, no obstante, utiliza un diseño parecido al de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Aunque varios de sus movimientos normales y especiales son los mismos que en la entrega anterior, Link tiene algunos ataques nuevos, como su ataque en carrera. Además, su velocidad, fuerza, y el alcance de su espada han sido incrementados considerablemente. La utilidad de sus armas ha incrementado, y el Escudo Hylian es más efectivo que antes, ya que Link puede utilizarlo más a menudo mientras avanza. Las nuevas mecánicas del juego ayudaron mucho a Link y gracias a esto, lo califican en el 31er. puesto de la tier list. Descripción del trofeo Español right|120px :Link :¿Ropa verde? ¿Gorro puntiagudo? ¡Está claro que se trata de Link! En este juego, su espada y escudo son efectivos para atacar y bloquear, y su arco, bombas y bumerán animarán más el combate. Hasta se ha traído su zarpa para poder agarrar a sus enemigos y colgarse de los bordes. ¡El héroe de Hyrule viene bien preparado! :*''NES: The Legend of Zelda'' (08/1987) :*''SNES: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (04/1992) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px Link reaparece como un personaje jugable en esta entrega. Link pudo ser visto en el tráiler inicial del juego, pero fue durante el E3 realizado el 12 de junio del año 2018 que se le confirmó oficialmente. En esta ocasión, su diseño y túnica característicos cambian a la Túnica del elegido, utilizada en The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Link también posee un traje alternativo, basado en la Túnica de lo salvaje. Este cambio en apariencia no se queda solo en lo estético, pues las animaciónes de sus ataques han cambiado para reflejar el hecho de que este Link es diestro. Además, varios de sus ataques han sido cambiados: Link deja de usar Ganchos y Zarpas para agarrar a sus oponentes, cambia su Arco del héroe por el Arco de viajero, con el que es capaz de disparar dos flechas a la vez, y ahora hace uso de la Bomba remota, la cual puede detonar manualmente. Su Smash Final también ha cambiado: al usarlo, Link simplemente dispara una Flecha ancestral hacia adelante. Curiosidades *Link y Captain Falcon siempre han tenido el mismo peso en toda la serie. *Previo a Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Link (así como cualquiera de sus otras encarnaciones), los Ice Climbers, Estela, y Mega Man son los únicos personajes zurdos en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], ya que utilizan sus armas con su mano izquierda y recogen objetos con su mano derecha. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos